Hot N' Cold
by Keep Calm and Drarry On
Summary: My 1st Fanfic.// They were getting married, sure. But looking around and smiling at someone else? Not exactly what you would want on your marriage.//Songfic.


**Summary:**songfic.. Hinata and Sasuke are about to get married but then Sasuke started looking around and smiling at someone else. What would happen? Rated T because of one bad word in here...This is so unlike Hinata though..

**Rating:**T

**Type of fanfic:**song fic

**Name of song:**Hot n Cold by Katy Perry.

**Title:**Hot n cold

**Meaning of texts:Bold-singing.**

**Rukio:**My first fanfic so I dont expect it to be good..

**Sasuke: **-whispers to readers-but I don't think you should put reviews saying this is really bad cause she's a super emo.. She'll cut off her arm...

**Rukio:**I can hear you, you know? But I cant even write in red pen on my skin without my family watching me.. So I can't be an emo...-sighs-Jeez, my bro just had to tell my parents..

**Sasuke: **Fine, fine...-sighs- so whats the pairing?

**Rukio:**Sasuhina...-smiles- I love you guys together!

**Sasuke: **Too bad that would never happen..-sarcastically, sees Rukio mad-Ok, ok! Hinata good! Sakura bad!-hides behind Hinata-

**Rukio:** -smiles-Good Sasuke.. And like other authors, I like to see reviews even if its a this is bad.. But trust me, it'll be gone...

x-X-x

'Hyuuga Hinata, do you take Uchiha Sasuke to be your husband', asked the preist. It was a really joyful day in Konoha. Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata were to be married today! She caught everyones attention, even her old crush, Uzumaki Naruto's, attention with her white bridal dress. And everyone was smiling knowing what will happen next, but to their surprise, it didn't happen!

'I do'. She didn't even stutter one bit! Its was amazing! Naruto's mouth was opened wide in a 'O' shape. In his whole life here, he had never heard her NOT stutter. NEVER.

'And do you, Uchiha Sasuke, take Hinata to be your wife?'the preist asked. Sasuke looked up and actually blushed. He then looked around and smiled when he saw Sakura Haruno. Hinata stared at Sasuke to Sakura and put her hand on her hips.

**'You change your mind, like a girl changes clothes'**Hinata pushed Sasuke back towards his best man, Hyuuga Neji who shoved , surprised, looked up at Hinata and actually felt scared.

**'Yeah you, PMS, like a bitch, I would know. And you,over think always speak, critically, I should know that you're not good for me'**Hinata sang, looking like she was about to grab Sasuke and throw him out the window. And he did what a lot of people would do in situations like this. Run.

Sasuke dashed out of the church, onto the street and looked back to see Hinata running after him, smiling like a crazy maniac.**'Cause you're hot then you're cold, you're yes then you're no, you're in then you're out, you're up then you're down',**she sang while she ran after him.

He was running so fast that he didn't see the two girls in front of him. He bumped into them while hearing Hinata singing,**'You're wrong when it;s right, it's black and it's white, we fight we break up, we kiss, we make up,you don't really want to stay no, but you dont really want to go, you're hot then you're cold, you're yes then you're no, you're in then you're out, you up then you're down.' '. **He heard the voice coming nearer and nearer so his got his butt of the ground and continued running. Unfortunately for him, she had found a bike and now was pedaling down the street with her friends, who were also on bikes, Tenten and Ino.

He ran all the way to an alley hiding from them and finding a door in front of him. Sasuke didn't seem to care what place it was and just ran in. The next thing he knew, he was in front of a stage looking at the singer singing. What he saw caused him nearly to faint. Hinata in a red tank top, black shades and a short black shirt singing and dancing. And whats worse, everyone was looking at him, smiling.

**'We used to be just like twins, so in sync, the same enrgy, nows a dead battery, use to laugh 'bout nothing, now you're plain boring',s**he sang smiling at him. Sasuke's eyes were wide opened and he was just standing there making a complete idiot of himself staring at the singer.**'cause you're hot then you're cold, you're yes then you're no, you're in then you're out, you're up then you're down, you're wrong when it's right, it's black and its white, we fight we break up, we kiss, we break up'.** Well, Sasuke was out of there the second she took of her shades and was about to get off the stage.

He ran hearing the song in his head everywhere. And to make matters worse, Hinata and her friends were catching up to him singing,**'you don't really want to stay, no, but you don't really want to go-o, you're hot then you're cold, you're yes then you're no, you're in then you're out, you're up then you're down'.**

Sasuke was hiding in another alley thinking that he was safe. He flipped open his phone to call his friends to pick him up and was horrified to see Hinata singing in her bridal clothes**,**sobbing and singing,**'Someone call the doctor, got a case of a love bi-polar, stuck on a rollar coaster, can't get off this ride'.**

He just flipped his phone close, making a rude face. He came out of his hiding spot, panting and relieved to see no brides on bikes and then...

**'You're hot then you're cold, You're yes then you're no, You're in then you're out, You're up then you're down', **was a hip-hopper singing. Except the face on the hip-hopper in a black hoodie and yellow shorts was Hinata! And she was dancing. Sasuke slapped his hand against his forehead, laughing nervously and turned around to see Hinata and her friends in wedding dresses riding on bikes,**'You're wrong when it's right, It's black and it's white, We fight ,we break up, we kiss we make up.'**

He turned around a bit scared to see the hip-hopper Hinata dancing with some small kids hula-hooping and exercising at the side**,'Cause you're hot then you're cold, you're yes then you're no, you're in then you're out, you're up then you're down, you're wrong when it's right, it's black and it's white, we fight we break up, we kiss, we make up'.**

Another hip-hopper was pointing to Sasuke's right so Sasuke looked and found the stage-performing Hinata singing,'**You don't really want to stay, no, but you don't really want to go-o', **the two Hinatas sang, closing in on him,**'you're hot then you're cold, you're yes then you're no, you're in then you're out,'**they pointed behind him, smirking.

He turned around scared to see Hinata in the bridal dress walking towards him with a zebra. He closed his eyes, expecting the worse to come with Hinata singing**,'You're up then you're down'.**

'Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha.'a voice startled him. He opened his eyes and found himself at the cathedral and the preist and everyone looking at him, especially Hinata who was looking at him really worried.

Thank God.. It was just a daydream. He looked at the Hinata to the priest to Hinata.'Do you or do you not take Hyuuga Hinata to be your wife?' the priest asked again. Hinata was looking at him really scared to which Sasuke smiled and replied,'I do'.

The whole room was filled with sighs of relief and cheers. The priest, who now could barely be heard, said,'you may now kiss the bride'. Which was what Sasuke already did, kiss Hinata. They broke apart blushing and Saske pulled Hinata out of the cathedral.

END

**Rukio:**OMG!! I'm done with my first fanfic!! OMG!!-passes out-

**Sasuke:** -stares and looks at readers-Well, leave a review please. She'll really appreciate it and trust me when I say appreciate...-stares at Rukio again-

**Naruto:**Erm... Did you notice that this is very much like the music video of hot n cold?

**Hinata:**I don't get the part of the Zebra! And when Rukio wakes up, I'm gonna kill her for making me do this!

**Gaara:**Hey... Give her a break.. She was really worried that her account will get suspended if she didn't post at least one fanfic.-rolls eyes-. You know how 11 year olds are.. Actually.. Not really...

**Rukio:**-wakes up-PLEASE leave a review!-passes out again-


End file.
